Talk:Kama/@comment-35474817-20190409093923/@comment-34208015-20190412140056
^ Ofc KH Buster card is bad, it's literally the worst Buster card in game, second only to his Buster NP in term hit counts. KH looks stronger in solo because he has a sure access to his Quick and Art card that are on a whole other level. The thing with King Hassan is that he was designed to be used as a bludgeon, to hit hard with his face cards. But neither his Assassin class nor his kit allows him to shine against the similar servants of other classes that aren't dragged down by their class modifier and/or with a better offensive kit. He may be the best SSR ST Buster memer against rider, but among the worst outside his confort zone. KH doesn't have utility either, he's extremely selfish provide virtually 0 benefit to his teams outside his sheer damage but you admit yourself that he isn't the best at this. His only niche is actually his bulkiness that allow him to do some solo runs time to time (and he's not alone on this niche either, Cu is pretty and Hercules with his bound CE are pretty good at that too). So please, don't try to convince ppl that King Hassan is the best without showing some real arguments. What does King Hassan bring more to the table for his team compared to other Buster memer? One thing is sure, it's not damage. Regarding, the fact that QQABB deck doesn't work with double Skadi... I have 1 name for you: MHXA. Should be talking for itself. Atm MHXA is considered as one of the best (if not the best) ST serker because of her Quick orientation and affinity with Skadi. Oh and funnily she has a QQABB deck, oh and her NP gain is worst than Kama NP gain. No matter how you take it Kama + double skadi have 3 chargers while Jack + double skadi have 2 chargers. Jack may have a better NP gen, but if you can't get 100% within a turn, it's as good as if you got 0% NP and you'll have nothing left. What I mean is that even if Jack had even better NP gain, when you're draw is a mess, you're screwed. Same for Kama, except that she still got a charger as insurance. Bad draw may happen a bit more often, but she's not totally naked. By the way with double Skadi Kama's NP refund around 20 to 30% NP gauge meaning that 1 more Quick card or Art is enough to reach 50% while Jack will have to reach 100% based on her own with a worst NP refund from her NP card. As you can see accident can happen for both. Actually Jack may be more suceptible to RNG than Kama as you can for example draw 3 Quick cards all at once and get nothing next turn. You said that Kama's survivability skill and charger are tied to her damage buff... It's true but so is Jack's Quick steroid and in comparaison, at least Kama's buff last 3 turns. It means that the offensive buff is almost never totally wasted. And even if it was, Kama still has her stackable Quick buff on her NP. Kama is rarely totally naked, it's not the case of Jack. That's why I think that Kama is overall better than Jack. PS: Here you go and see King Hassan get his ass slapped by Carmilla (sort descending by NP1SE): https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Ein_Inferno/NP_Damage_Comparisons#Assassin ofc, it's a NP damage contest not an overall damage contest. It's just to show you how bad KH's NP is.